Avatar libro 4: Aire
by Haru Shikai
Summary: NEW CAP! El inicio de la historia comienza, Katara se da cuenta de que Aang ha desaparecido y unos extraños sujetos planean un golpe. ¿Que ocurrira con nuestros heroes? Parejas desconocidas.
1. Prologo

Es mi primer fanfic asi que porfavor denle una oportunidad me hace mucha ilusión

**Avatar Libro 4: Aire __________________________________________________**

-¡BASTA! – Un grito se escucho por el lugar, al momento en que todos los presentes guardaron silencio, las gotas del techo caian creando un pequeño tic tac que se asemejaba al sonido de un reloj, la poca iluminación de las catacumbas donde estaban reunidas todas aquellas personas hacian que al que estaba mas elevado de todos, sobre la roca mas alta del lugar se le viera imponente y aterrador.

-¡Basta de aguantar a esos cerdos ignorantes!, ¡Basta de ser los buenos del mundo, somos los que mas hemos sufrido y asi nos tratan! Masacraron a nuestras familias, destruyeron nuestras casas y ciudades ¿¡Y asi vamos a responder!? ¡¿Asintiendo y aparentando que nada a pasado solo porque el avatar a decidido que asi sea?! – Algunas personas del lugar asentían ante las palabras del hombre – Desaparecio durante 100 años, cuando mas le necesitabamos, y ¿¡ahora tenemos que seguirle!? ¡JAMAS! – Tomo aire con una sonrisa y volvio a gritar mientras los reunidos seguían en silencio.

-¡Yo digo que no ha olvidar el pasado! ¡yo digo que no a los ignorantes que se someten! ¡Yo digo que no al fuego! ¡¡Demostremosles que por algo somos los heroes de los cuentos, demostremosles la ira de la roca!! ¡QUE TEMAN A LA MADRE TIERRA!

-¡ABAJO EL FUEGO, ABAJO EL FUEGO, ABAJO EL FUEGO! – El lugar se lleno de gritos de nueva gente esperanzada reclamando venganza, mientras alguien en una esquina se sonreia.

**Avatar libro 4:**

**Aire**

En un lugar sin aparente gravedad… un avatar descansaba en el aire

_- Donde estoy…. Estrellas… debe de ser de noche…. _–

----------------

-¿Como van los preparativos? – Un joven de pelo negro de unos 37 años pasaba las hojas de unos documentos mientras un grupo de personas entre ellas un anciano gordo que sonreia mientras una jovencita le servia el te hablaban en voz baja.

-Esta todo listo, hemos enviado los nuevos cargamentos de materiales a Ba Sing Se, deberian recibirlos como tarde en uno o dos dias- Uno de los hombres de alli hablaba mientras miraba distraido unas graficas de un pequeño fajo de papeles con distintivo real.

-Esta bien, podeis retiraros – le dio los documentos a uno de los consejeros de su derecha mientras observaba a la gente que comenzaba a levantarse para abandonar la sala, el hombre que bebia te le miraba y levantando el brazo hacia el a forma de brindis sonrio – ah… y buen trabajo – como avergonzado o herido en el orgullo se levanto y abandono la sala seguido de algunos guardias

Poco a poco la gente emepezo a abandonar la sala mientras el consejero se encargaba de recoger los papeles –"_estate tranquilo joven rey, puesto que el verdadero trono pronto sera devuelto al que debio de gobernarlo en un principio_" – la taza de te hace momentos siendo usada rodo por la mesa y callo rompiendose en mil pedazos un agudo estruendo.

-Jejeje… -

---------------

_-Se ve la tierra…. ¿¡Dónde estoy!? ¡Katara!, ¡Sokka!, ¡Toph!.. ¡zuko!_

Ya han pasado veinte años desde que la conquista del mundo por parte de la nación del fuego acabo, los territorios han sido devueltos a sus paises y todo poco a poco se va recuperando de lo que ocurrio, aun faltan muchos años para que todo vuelva a estar como estubo en el nacimiento del avatar, y aun mas para que las heridas se cierren; en este mundo donde la parte mas dura acaba de empezar se cierne sobre nosotros una oscura nube.

Las revueltas empiezan a sucederse, los paises estan en ruina por causa de la guerra, los atracos y robos se multriplican, pequeñas asociaciones empiezan a sumerger, aun asi en todo este caos los maestros de los elementos junto con el avatar intentan traer paz; Katara, maestra del agua y curandera sabia como ninguna trabaja actualmente en la tribu del agua del sur para ayudar a su pueblo a prosperar, Sokka por su parte, atado de alguna forma a la tribu del agua del norte se ha convertido en la mano derecha del viejo rey y es su mas leal y fuerte guerrero, Zuko se convirtió en al actual gobernador de la nación del fuego y bajo sus ordenes se encarga de mantener unido al pais e intentar que los animos se calmen en las demas naciones, Toph, maestra legendaria de la tierra huyo de su pasado y de su apellido y ahora entrena a jóvenes promesas con una fuerza equivalente a la de toneladas, y aang, el avatar, el ultimo maestro del aire esta en paradero desconocido.

Por si la ausencia del avatar no fuera suficiente el rey de omashu y cumbre de toda la inteligencia del pais a muerto hace poco dejando como heredero a la propia tierra, los aldeanos y nobles no se ponen de acuerdo por quien deberia de ser el proximo rey y protector de su gente, numerosas propuestas salen al dia pero se desvanecen como arena en el desierto….

_- Aang… -_

_- ¿Maestro? -_

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________Haru Shikai**

Espero que os haya gustado el prologo, la verdad esque me hace mucha ilusión saber que opinais de la historia, si no os gusta algo porfavor comunicarmelo, al igual que si os guste, conforme reciba comentarios y se me ocurra bien toda la historia ire subiendo capitulos, porfavor n_n comentar.

Capitulo dedicado a... : Yuko Akawe, mi mejor amiga y ayudante xD


	2. Cap 1: Surgir

**Avatar Libro 4: Aire __________________________________________________**

_Capitulo 1: Surgir_

Lamento la espera - Una voz masculina interrumpió en la sala donde una mesa con unas cuantas bebidas era invadida por diferentes egoísmos personificados en una forma humana.

La estancia era bonita, sin demasiada luz pero recargada por un ambiente tenso que hacía que todo ser vivo que entrase allí acabase frunciendo el ceño y adelantando la barbilla llegando hasta a dislocársela.

Para ser sinceros una mosca llamada Betty que acababa de huir de casa se había estrellado contra la ventana por la perdida momentánea de la visión de sus mas de 100 ojos, ya que, como todos los que estaban en la sala había levantado demasiado la barbilla.

La pobre necesitaría mas que suerte para poder huir de aquel lugar pues no solo parecía que todos estuviesen apunto de saltar sobre el resto hundiendo los colmillos en sus cuellos, sino que quien oyese algo de aquella sala sin su permiso acabaría con el mismo destino.

Volviendo a la parte importante del relato; todo se había vuelto silencioso cuando entro el chico en la sala, (solo interrumpido por los pequeños golpeteos rítmicos que realizaba Betty intentando salir de allí, mas la pobre con tan mala fortuna que seguía ciega y no dejaba de golpearse contra el cristal), el chico camino por los lugares que ocupaba cada uno teniendo que hacer una incomoda reverencia mientras los vasos que traía daban serios indicios de derramarse como se agachase un milímetro mas.

Dadas bebidas y disculpándose por la interrupción salio del lugar volviendo a dejar a aquella gente reunirse a gusto.

¿Por donde íbamos? –

Al mío le falta azúcar… -

Deja de quejarte y volvamos al tema importante –

Lo mandare decapitar –

¿Con tu poder?, no me hagas reír –

A pesar de que los comentarios, las pintas de animales de feria con mostachos y ropas caras hacían que el lugar y el ambiente perdiera credibilidad nada era mas lejos de la realidad.

¿Cómo va la organización? -

Viento en popa, según las ultimas noticias todo empezara esta noche hacía las 2 de la mañana, nadie se espera lo que va a empezar –

Mis clientes están preocupados de que se descubra que ellos también participan en esto –

No se preocupe, prometemos absoluta confidencialidad –

Eso esperamos –

---------

Unas semanas antes…

- ¡Kataraaa!~ - Un chiquillo corría en dirección hacia la orilla del océano deslizándose torpemente por un montículo de nieve con tan mala pata que si no llega a esquivar una piedra que sobresalía hubiese acabado perdiendo el gorro que llevaba.

¿A que vienen esas prisas? – Katara sonreía mirando al joven del agua que intentaba no perder el equilibrio mientras se acercaba a ella torpemente. Nadie podría decir que ya tenía unos 23 años pues no los aparentaba, piel morena, ojos azules pero sobre todo una cara bella con fracciones mas adultas.

Te están buscando en la tribu, dicen que es importante –

Esta bien ahora voy – Se levanto cogiendo entre las manos un cántaro marrón lleno de algunos objetos o agua que había recogido. - ¿A que vendrá tanta insistencia?

No lo se pero estaban muy preocupados – El niño andaba dando zancadas de una forma divertida, a katara este niño siempre le había dando bastante risa pues le recordaba de cierta forma a… bueno, que mas da.

El lugar no había cambiado mucho en los escasos 10 años que habían pasado pero poco a poco los cambios se iban denotando; el pueblo tenía mas habitantes y la gente ya no vivía con miedo de su propia sombra. Katara estaba orgullosa de poder andar por las calles de su tribu natal sin ver a los padres agarrar a sus hijos por miedo a que alguien los asaltara detrás de alguna de las casas.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la residencia principal donde los sabios de la tribu solían reunirse para comentar los asuntos importantes; aquel lugar no se había utilizado mucho desde que acabo la guerra con la nación del fuego.

Katara menos mal que ya has venido –

¿Qué es tan importante? - Katara sujetaba el cántaro entre sus manos mientras los sabios de la tribu se debatían entre miradas como comunicarle la noticia.

Veras cariño… no sabemos como decirte esto así que lo mejor será… - una de las ancianas de la tribu se adelanto al resto de "jóvenes" sabios tomando el mando de la conversación y de este modo le hizo entrega de un fajo de papeles.

¿Qué es esto? –

Documentos que han recibido todas las instituciones explicando diferentes puntos como las ayudas que están recibiendo la nación de la tierra y las tribus por parte de nación del fuego etc. y bueno… también habla de tu amigo Aang el Avatar –

Katara sonrío ante estas palabras, la única forma de enterarse de cómo iban sus amigos era por cartas o papeleo que se enviaban unos países a otros a modo de mantenerlos enterados de las ultimas noticias y obras que decidían comenzar.

Manteniendo el cántaro como podía entre las manos comenzó a ojear despreocupadamente las hojas buscando entre la gran pila de palabras los nombres de sus amigos; de Zuko era del que mas hablaban puesto que era el gobernante de la nación del fuego, de Sokka se enteraba por las cartas que recibía por parte de su hermano pero Toph y Aang era mas difícil recibir noticias de ambos y cada vez que lo conseguía era como una fiesta, un motivo de celebración para ser exactos.

Aunque… no encontraba el lugar donde estaba la supuesta noticia.

Disculpe… pero no encuentro donde hablan de él…. –

Eso mismo amor….. eso mismo –

Un incomodo silencio se dio durante unos escasos segundos en el lugar mientras Katara seguía pasando hojas buscando las noticias interesantes.

No lo comprendo, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –

Tu mejor que nadie debería saber el golpe que fue que volviese el Avatar con nosotros y mas que realizase a semejante edad lo que hizo, es extraño que en dos meses no hayamos tenido noticias sobre él. –

Aang es muy despreocupado lo mas seguro es que se haya perdido –

…. Creemos tener razones para pensar que ha desaparecido –

¿Que… intenta decir? –

Mas no le falto respuesta alguna pues en menos tiempo de lo que se tarda en decir "imposible" uno de los sabios del lugar apareció por detrás del resto acercando entre sus manos la vara voladora que siempre portaba con él, el Avatar. Cualquiera podría decir "seguro que es de otra persona" pero imposible si sabemos que es la ultima arma nomada que queda en el mundo.

El lugar se volvió silencioso mientras Katara cambiando lo que tenía en las manos por el susodicho objeto lo miraba sin comprender aun lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Cómo era posible que el Avatar hubiese vuelto a desaparecer? Y lo mas importante…. ¿Durante cuanto tiempo?.

---------

Lo que te digo, mi padre trabaja alli y ha oido que el Avatar no ha aparecido a la cita –

¿¡en serio!? Imposible –

Que si que si, y tambien le han dicho que tampoco aparecío a la cita que tenía en omashu –

Jaja seguro que lo que tiene es aires de grandeza –

Vaya eso que dicen es interesante, diganme mas –

Lo siento, es información confidencial –

Oh, ¿en serio? -

-----------

Se recogió algo de pelo por detrás dejándose una melena algo mas larga por abajo, se puso el collar en el cuello y se apretó bien el cinturón. Ya estaba lista.

¿A dónde vas? -

Katara se dio la vuelta mirando al niño que la había ido a buscar el día anterior para llevarla a la tribu, en ese momento no llevaba el gorro ya que lo sujetaba con una de sus manos, y no apartaba los ojos azules de la chica que sorprendida apartaba la vista de los ojos del niño llevándola a su cinturón volviendo a retocar por décima vez ese día la cantimplora donde llevaba algo de agua.

Tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas, estaré fuera un tiempo –

El niño seguía quieto mirándola mientras agarraba con fuerza el gorro que tenía en la mano, el pelo del gorro le hacia cosquillas pero el solo lo apretaba con cierta ira. Iba a abrir la boca pero katara lo abrazo en ese momento, era un niño valiente pero sobretodo tozudo y de esa forma… encantador.

No te preocupes Nathan, puedo cuidarme sola –

Katara cerro los ojos mientras abrazaba al niño que la aparto de un movimiento seco y arrojando el gorro-lobo al suelo salio corriendo, lo mas seguro es que la gente no comprenda la unión que había entre ellos dos pero para Nathan katara era alguien muy importante.

Katara lo dejo en el suelo mientras volvía a repasar todo lo que se iba a llevar; entre ello la vara Bo de aang. La primera parada sería la tribu del agua del norte.

---------

¿Preparados todos? –

Al otro lado de los muros de la tribu del agua del norte un mar de personas hasta donde la vista alcanzaba se encontraban preparadas para el combate.

Que empiece el baile –

Fin del capitulo 1: Surgir

En el proximo capitulo…

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Katara? –

Aang ha desaparecido –

Un momento… que es eso? –

¡¡Al Ataque!! -

¡Ya te he dicho que no puedo ir! Tengo mi vida aquí! -

¿Qué te pasa es que no te importa lo que pueda haberle pasado? –

Un ejercito ataca, confusión, la gente crece, cambia, katara no deberías estar aquí, ¿Pero que esta sucediendo es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco?.

Lo que en la vida real puede suceder tambien sucede en el mundo de Avatar; Compruebalo tu mismo.

---------------------------

**Información extra:**

Cada 2 o 3 capitulos donde aparezcan pesonajes originales hare un capitulo extra muy cortito donde se explicaran las fichas de esos personajes; Nombre, profesión, edad y si puedo intentare conseguir un dibujo de ellos.

Mis personajes originales no ocuparan para nada importancia como protagonistas dentro del fan fic sino que serviran como motor para que vayan ocurriendo diferentes partes del fan fic; como si fueran secundarios de la serie.

No habra relaciones amorosas con estos personajes, ni le quitaran protagonismo alguno a los personajes verdaderos de la serie.

Si os habeis dado cuenta mi forma de escribir es bastante descriptiva y los dialogos no suelo explicar quien habla sino que lo dejo a la imaginación excepto cuando ahí muchas personas hablando en un mismo dialogo.

Tambien trato de ir alternando momentos diferentes para que sea facil leerlo.

Los capitulos son cortos pero tratare de hacerlos cada vez mas largos. Gracias por leer el fan fic y ojala podais dejarme un comentario sobre que os ha parecido ya que eso me ayuda mucho.

**_________________________________________________________Haru Shikai**


End file.
